


Die Young

by longnationalnightmare



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: i was gonna die young / now i gotta wait for you, honey





	Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> song by sylvan esso, clips from _the magicians_

[die young (the magicians, quentin/eliot)](https://vimeo.com/304019847) from [longnationalnightmare](https://vimeo.com/user73596583) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
